1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to ventilated toilets and more particularly to means for cleaning the air intake duct adjacent the toilet bowl. The air intake duct adjacent the bowl is susceptible of receiving solid particles form the flushed water in the bowl during the normal operation of the latter and more particularly when an overflow occurs in the bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application is an improvement over co-pending application No. 454,925 filed on Dec. 11, 1989. This application does not foresee any means for cleaning the air intake duct through which solid particles, floating on the flushed water can enter.
No known ventilated toilet has been found which includes a device or a system for automatically and regularly cleaning the air intake duct, whether it is of the design contemplated in the above-mentioned application or of other design.